


Give Your Heart To Us

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Girls Like Girls [3]
Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, But it's not explicitly stated, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Children, Children of Characters, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Graham adopts Megan's kid as her own, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Fic, Kinda, Lesbian Character, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Motherhood, Neighbors, Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, Peter is a Good Dad, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexism, Sexual Content, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, but its only mentioned a couple times, more implied, nancy is an asshole, sinead and graham used to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Megan has a 5-year-old daughter. Graham returns the daughter's toy to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. Foxtrot the dog is a real rescue dog I got to help for a while. This is very AU, and is set in modern day. The title is taken from We Are Gods! We Are Wolves! by Le Loup. I've been listening to that song a lot lately. It has nothing to do with this fic, aside from inspiring the title, though. Idk, I just really like single parent meets partner AUs. Those are p much always cute fluff. Also, it's not explicitly stated, but Graham adopted Rosie as her own, as well. Megan is meant to be roughly 23-24 at the start of the story. Graham's around the same age, maybe a year older. They've probably dated for at least a year, probably more, before getting married, and have been friends for longer than that. But, again, it's not explicitly stated. WARNING: This fic contains teen pregnancy, unplanned pregnancy, internalized homophobia, disowning of a child, mild sexual content, talk of sex, implied sex, kissing, planned pregnancy, food, mentions of murder, sexism, talk of pressuring someone into sex (so possible dubious consent), and bones.

        Graham's really just trying to shop. She's out of milk and eggs, so a trip to the nearest grocery store is a must. Besides, after  _finally_  breaking up with Sinead, she needs to get out of the house.

        However, when she sees a small child drop their toy, she feels compelled to return it. The shopping cart containing the child is quickly rounding the corner, being pushed by a person in pink, with blonde hair. Graham grabs the toy, finding it to be a stuffed rabbit, and jogs over to the cart.

        "Hey! Uh, your kid dropped this." Graham holds out the rabbit.

        The woman turns, and smiles. Graham's a little taken aback by how young she is. She's obviously in her early twenties, and yet her child looks about five. The woman is beautiful, with a kind smile. She takes the toy, and hands it back to the little girl in the shopping cart.

        "Thank you so much. Say 'thank you', Rosie."

        The little girl, who looks just like her mother, smiles at Graham. "Thanks!"

        Graham finds herself smiling at the kid. "No prob, Bob."

        The child's eyebrows furrow, adorably. "My name's Rosie."

* * *

        When Megan gets home, she quickly assigns Rosie to go draw her a picture, while she cooks and puts away the groceries. Her daughter scurries away to her bedroom, and Megan smiles. Rosie may have been an accident, but she's better than anything Megan could have ever asked for.

        Jared, Megan's high school boyfriend, had finally worn her down, by the time she was 18 and had already graduated high school. The sex had been unpleasant, gross, and unprotected. When Megan found out she was pregnant, she had first told him. He had promptly broken up with her, and ceased all contact.

        She next decided to tell her parents, hoping for support and guidance. Her father was gentle and kind, and laid out her options. Her mother promptly disowned her for having premarital sex.

        Megan decided to have the child, not knowing why she felt so compelled to do so. She had powered through college, knowing that she had to do so to be successful and support her child. Her father was a real godsend during this time, helping her both financially and emotionally.

        The first-time Megan saw her child, just a little blip on an ultrasound screen, she had cried from happiness. Despite knowing it was inside her, seeing the baby really solidified their existence. Megan's father came to as many appointments as he could, crying when he saw the fetus for the first time, just like his daughter.

        Peter was the only person who had gone with her to the hospital when Rose was born. He held her hand, and offered words of encouragement. They were both relieved to find that Rose looked nothing like her biological father.

        While Megan went to class, Peter would often watch Rose. He delighted in his granddaughter. Megan was just happy to have people who loved her in her life. Moving to the next town over had undeniable benefits to it. It was close enough that her father could visit easily, but far enough that she wasn't treated as the local cautionary tale.

* * *

        Graham groans when she hears a scratching and barking at her door.  _It's too damn early, and now there's a fucking animal outside._ Still, she opens the door, and finds a big black dog, grinning up at her.

        "Foxtrot, no! Come here!"

        A woman runs over, and Graham recognizes her as the woman from the store. The dog shrinks a little, guiltily, and whimpers. The woman is having none of it.

        "Bad dog! You do not run away like that! You know better!"

        For the first time, the woman looks up from scolding her dog, at Graham. Her eyes flicker with recognition, and she offers and embarrassed smile. She grabs the leash hanging from the dog's collar.

        "Hi. I'm so sorry about him. He just started running for no reason. He's usually a good dog. I hope we didn't wake you."

        "Oh, no. I was up already," Graham lies easily.

        "Good. So, you live in this complex too?"

        "Yeah. I haven't seen you around here though."

        The woman holds out her hand. "Megan Bloomfield. I just moved here a few weeks ago. You met Rosie the other day. And this is Foxtrot." The blonde gestures to the dog.

        Graham shakes her hand, before raising a brow at the dog's name. "Graham Eaton. Foxtrot, huh? Did the kid name him?"

        Megan giggles. "No. He's a rescue. He had the name already. But he's a good boy. Anyway, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around!"

        With that, Megan turns and walks off, her dog walking beside her. Graham smiles.  _Looks like we could both use a friend._

* * *

__

        Megan decides to invite Graham over for tea, on Sunday. It's probably too forward, but Graham accepts easily, much to Megan's delight. By the time Sunday rolls around, her apartment is spotless, and she has a pitcher of tea on the coffee table in the living room.

        There's a knock at the door, and the she opens it to reveal her guest. After the typical polite pleasantries, Graham enters the apartment, and sits on her couch. Rosie, of course, wants to interact with the woman who rescued her precious rabbit, and settles in next to Graham. They talk about everything and nothing, Rosie being mostly quiet, except for the occasional question or comment. Somehow, the topic of relationships comes up.

        "So, when can I meet Rosie's other parent?"

        Megan glances away. "She doesn't really have one. I haven't talked to her father in six years. I've dated some after that, but nobody ever stuck. Mostly because I was obviously pregnant." Megan gives a little wry smile. "But I'm happy. I have my little girl. That's all I need."

        Graham suddenly feels terrible for asking. "I'm sorry. Uh…I broke up with my last girlfriend about…A month ago, I think."

        Rosie looks up at Graham, eyes wide. "Your  _girlfriend?_ Girls can have girlfriends?"

        Megan smiles gently at Rosie. "You can like girls, boys, both, or neither. As long as you're happy, Sweetheart."

* * *

        Graham slowly, but surely becomes a fixture in Megan's and Rosie's lives. She'll sometimes pick up Rosie from school, or babysit her when Megan's busy and can't find anybody else. The brunette actually really enjoys the kid. She's funny, and smart as hell, always able to impress Graham with whatever she does.

        After several months of time with the little family, Megan opens up about her past, and Rosie. Graham first wants to kill Jared, and then her mother. Instead, she holds Megan close. Their eyes meet, and Graham's not sure who starts it, but their lips somehow press together. They break apart after a moment, and Graham sees that Megan's crying softly.

        "I'm sorry. I've just…This is hard for me. I've known I like women since college, but…I've never dated or had sex with one before…And I know that you probably don't wanna be tied down with an inexperienced single mother, and a kid who isn't yours, but I really care about you…And so if this isn't what you want, I need to know."

        Graham kisses her again, softly. "I want you. And I love Rosie, so don't worry about that. We can figure this out together, ok?"

        Megan nods, and they share several more kisses, before falling asleep. They're curled around each other, as close as comfortably possible. They sleep soundly.

* * *

        They don't have sex for a while, which both are fine with. It's hard to have sex with a small child in the apartment, but luckily, Rosie decides to stay with her Grandpa on Saturday night. They have the apartment to themselves.

        Megan's nervous, but still, she lays down on her bed, after shedding her clothes. Graham looks at her body, lovingly. Megan's breasts are larger than they were before Rosie, and her stomach has some remaining fat from the pregnancy. Her belly, breasts, and thighs have stretchmarks.

        "I haven't had sex in six years. And I've  _never_ had sex with a woman. So…Don't hate me if I'm not great, please?"

        Graham kisses her gently. "I'd never hate you. And you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. Say the word, and we'll stop. But, for now, I'd like to make you feel good."

* * *

            Graham’s awoken by the doorbell to her and Megan’s apartment ringing. By now, they’ve moved in together, figuring it would be easier. It really is.

            Megan stirs, but the brunette kisses her forehead, and tells her to go back to sleep. She gets up, and throws a robe on, before heading to the door. She opens it to reveal a short balding man, with Rosie.

            Rosie grins and launches herself into Graham’s arms, happily. The man’s brow furrows. Graham blushes.

            “Is Megan home?”

            “Uh, yeah. Come on in.”

            Graham sets Rosie down inside the living room, before going back to her and Megan’s room.

* * *

            A few moments later, Graham and Megan return, fully clothed and presentable. Rosie’s giggling at something her grandfather said. Peter smiles at his daughter, and hugs her, before turning to Graham.

            “Hi. I’m Peter, Megan’s father.”

            “Graham Eaton. Nice to meet you, sir.”

            He smiles easily. “So, are you two roommates?”

            Rosie pipes up from the couch. “Graham’s Mommy’s girlfriend, Grandpa!”

            Megan cringes, staring nervously at her father. Graham holds her hand tightly. Peter just studies the two of them for a moment, before smiling again.

            “That explains a lot.”

* * *

            It seemingly comes out of nowhere when Megan mentions marriage. By now, they’re in a little house, in a relatively nice neighborhood. They’re cuddling on the couch, watching Black Mirror, when the blonde pokes her arm. Graham glances at her, before pausing the episode.

            “Do you ever think about us?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I mean that you’ve been living with me for a long time now. And I love you. Rosie loves you. My dad loves you. Even Foxtrot loves you. I just wanna know if you ever think about…Making things more concrete?”

            Graham raises a brow. “Concrete, how?”

            Megan shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. “Just…A more traditional family.”

            “Are you saying you’d rather be with a man?”

            Megan’s eyes widen, and she rushes to explain. “No! Never! I love women! I love _you!_ But…Most families consist of a married couple and a few kids…”

            It finally hits Graham. Her eyes spark with realization. She grins. “Are you asking me to marry you, get you a house with a white picket fence, and be your baby-daddy?”

            Megan blushes, giggling. “Let’s start with the marriage, and play the rest by ear.”

* * *

            The ceremony is small. Megan’s father, Rosie, Foxtrot (dressed in a little suit), and a few of their friends are all who attend. Neither of them mind. They say their vows, and kiss, and Graham carries her wife over the threshold.

* * *

            It’s the first Christmas in the Bloomfield-Eaton house after their marriage, when they all gather in the living room to open gifts. Rosie goes first, opening several toys, items of clothing, and books. She profusely thanks her mothers.

        Megan next retrieves a large bone with a ribbon. After removing the ribbon, she hands it to Foxtrot, who gives her a grateful lick on the hand. Graham decides to open her presents next.

        She has a deer figurine from Rosie, a book from Peter, and some clothes from Megan. Megan motions for her to come sit next to her on the couch, before removing a box from behind her back. Graham smiles, raising an eyebrow.

        Megan just smiles back, and hands her the box. Graham tears away the wrapping paper, and opens the box. Inside is a soft stuffed lamb.

        Graham’s face goes from confused to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. She drops the gift, and hugs Megan tightly. They’re both crying by now.

        “The treatment worked? We’re gonna be moms?”

        Megan nods, before kissing her.

        Graham grins into the kiss, before burying her face in her neck. “I love you so much. How about we go tell Rosie?”

        Megan grins, and they lock hands. The wives kiss once more, before heading toward their daughter’s room. The blonde wonders how she ever worried about not having a family. _I have a family now. That’s what matters._


End file.
